Gold Tipped Arrows
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. MaleMale. On the night of Orestes wedding, the fact that Eros has meddled with his emotions became very clear. He can't love another now, especially on his wedding. Especially if it's none other than... Telemachus.


"What are you planning boy?" Ares asked as he peered down at the mortal world below. There was a banquet going on in Mycenae – a wedding by the looks of it.

The fair-haired young man gave Ares a lopsided grin, "Nothing of great importance dear father." From the inside of his tunic, he pulled out a soft black blindfold, which he tied around his eyes. He grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow out from its quiver – a golden tipped one. He pulled the strong of the bow tight and lazily took aim at something he could not even see. The arrow sprung loose with a musical 'twang'! They fair haired young man smiled.

"Eros, child of both live and war, you are not my son for nothing." Ares commented as he handed his blindfolded son another arrow – a golden tipped one. He watched with mild interest as he watched the fair-haired young man take aim once again, "You have a motive."

Eros grinned and let the second arrow fly. "You're right dear father." He pulled the blindfold off so it rested around his neck like a thick necklace. Chuckling, Eros lay down on his stomach to peer down at his handiwork. He swung his lithe legs a bit as he hummed some made up tune.

Ares was silent as he watched his son. The winged demi-god of himself and Aphrodite was more powerful than he let on. If Eros wanted to ruin someone, he certainly had the power to do it and then some. The fair-haired young man was handsome and athletic, seemingly carefree and playful, but Ares knew better. Eros was cunning and deceitful when he wanted to be.

When love and war came together, a beast was made.

Ares smirked, that suited him just fine. His other children, Deimos and Phobos, were monstrous enough, but his attractive Eros was easily the favorite.

Peering down into the world below, Ares watched to see what his son created. He needed some amusement anyway…

* * *

Orestes nearly chocked on his dark wine when _he_ walked into the room. Fair haired and smooth skinned - lithe in build and proud in the face and posture. It was the son of the fabled Odysseus, Telemachus.

He was shorter than Orestes expected, no taller than the average woman. However, his face was pleasing and alluring. Had Telemachus been a boy of common birth, the was no doubt that someone would have picked him off as a servant by now.

Orestes rose from his cushioned seat and set down his goblet so he could greet his famous guests – Odysseus and his wife Penelope along with their attractive son. They had come a long ways to get to Mycenae for his banquet. It was his wedding to a girl or noble blood. Anemone was her name.

"I am pleased that you have arrived, I have been eagerly anticipating your arrival." Orestes gave Odysseus a firm handshake – a man's handshake.

"I would not miss the marriage of the son of Agamemnon." Odysseus smiled, his aged eyes glittering with wisdom. Releasing Orestes' hand, Odysseus gestured to his wife, "This is Penelope as you know," The noble woman gave a kind smile, "and this is my son, Telemachus."

"Hello." Telemachus said softly as he met Orestes' gaze. A strange feeling filled his body as he met the intense grey eyes of the taller man. He opened his mouth to say something else but found that no sound came out. "Ah…"

His mother gave him a strange look; it was rude to make faces to lords, especially on their wedding nights…

Telemachus straightened up a bit, "Congratulations on your new bride."

Orestes smiled politely, but kept his mouth tight. He had been congratulated many times so far this night, but it sounded wrong coming from the son of Odysseus. He cocked his head to the side a little and looked the fair-haired Telemachus over again. "Thank you."

Odysseus smiled and clapped Orestes on the back, "Now why don't you and I celebrate this occasion over some of your wine…"

* * *

Telemachus had filled his goblet up with wine and went out onto a secluded terrace that overlooked Mycenae. It was nighttime, but the many torches throughout the city set a warm glow. Telemachus smiled, it reminded him of home a little. He glanced back inside to get a look at the party going on.

Anemone was smiling timidly and waving to various guests. White armed and with slim ankles, she truly was a catch.

A servant dropped a tray of food and it clattered on the floor.

Anemone shrieked in fright and covered her eyes with her hands. She was shaking with fear and Telemachus thought that she even might be crying.

He scoffed; she was beautiful but was as willed as a sheet of thin papyrus.

"She and I will have a very boring marriage." Orestes sighed as he walked up behind Telemachus. He wanted to startle Odysseus' son, but was please when he merely turned around to face him, totally calm. "I can only hope that our children will take after me and not that mouse of a woman."

Telemachus frowned a little and took a sip of his drink, "That is an ill start to a conversation," He licked his lips, "but I find myself agreeing with you." Looking over, Anemone was still shuddering and close to crying, "After journeying to find my father and listening to his tales, I find that almost nothing puts fear in my heart. It seems sometimes that things are too…"

"Simple?" Orestes finished. "I see your point but I do not agree." He crossed his muscled arms across his chest, "Simplicity is all I wish for."

Telemachus gave a look to Orestes telling him to continue.

"Like when my mother and uncle killed me father. It was simple, I just had to avenge him and all things would be as they should be. Simple." Orestes explained.

"Simple?" Telemachus scowled, "What about the fact that you killed the woman that bore you into this world? Doesn't that weigh heavily on your mind?" He could never picture himself harming his own mother. It was impossible.

"No." Orestes shrugged.

Changing the subject, Telemachus turned so he could look out over Mycenae once again, "I find myself longing for that danger once again. The sensation of something secret and dangerous." Sighing Telemachus took another long drink of his wine, "I find it hard to imagine myself settling down and marrying."

Orestes smirked, a warm feeling filling his body, "Dangerous?" He stepped closer to Telemachus, the fair haired beauty. A throb in his chest led him to suspect Eros' meddling. Only one such as he, the playful demi-god, would plan something like the feelings he felt for another on his wedding night.

Telemachus eyed Orestes warily as he neared. His presence was intimidating and kept him on edge. Alive. This was the feeling he was missing over the past few months after he and his father returned. It was strange that he'd find it in a man such as Agamemnon's son though. "Mmm…" He was going to say something, but Orestes moved closer – their chests were touching now.

"You're shaking." Orestes whispered, he slung an arm around the fair haired man's waist to hold him securely.

"We're going to be seen." Telemachus whispered, glancing into the party to check that no one had seen this compromising position yet. A man with another of the same gender? On the lord's wedding night?

Orestes chuckled "That's the danger of it." He rested his head against Telemachus' and breathed against his neck. Telemachus tensed, unsure of what to do, and this caused Orestes to smirk, "Your will and resistance show that you're a man of opinion. You think and do what you want, not what is told. Unlike my bride."

Telemachus raised a confused eyebrow.

"I can only wish that you were taking her place." He admitted softly, stroking the fair hair beneath his fingers. He sighed, "But you and I both know that it's not to be."

"Orestes…"

Raising a hand to silence the shorter man, Orestes continued, "Eros much have been in a mischievous mood when he decided what my affections were. It seems…" He paused and let go of Telemachus. He stepped back and watched with slight fascination as Telemachus stepped forward towards him. "as though you are feeling similarly."

Chewing his lower lip, Telemachus chose his words carefully, "I would have liked a chance. Maybe in the next life?"

Orestes smiled, "Yes, that would be nice." He put a hand on Telemachus' soft cheek, "You and I will be but simple people in the world. We will run off together to where our past lives fade into nothing but the setting sun behind our backs."

"Promise you'll be there?" Telemachus asked.

"Orestes!" Someone called from the inside, "It's time for the ceremony! It is ill to keep your bride waiting…"

"I am coming!" Orestes called over his shoulder. He turned back to Telemachus and smiled, his brown hair falling into his face and contrasting sharply with his bright blue eyes. "I promise." He turned and walked inside, to a life that had to be. Orestes knew that this would be his final time seeing Telemachus.

The fair haired son of Odysseus was silent and stayed out on the terrace. He was no fool, and could almost hear the mocking laughter of Eros up on Olympus. This was probably the demi-god's way of causing trouble for the son of the man who caused his mother such trouble. After all, Aphrodite had been wounded in the Trojan war along with Ares himself.

Telemachus smiled a little, "Maybe I'll see you in Elysium…"

* * *

**Yeah... This idea came to me as soon as I learned who Orestes was. I'm not exactly sure why, but I enjoyed the similarities between Orestes and Telemachus, and the different tactics used to solve their problems. Orestes seemed to be dark and vengeful, while Telemachus seemed more the type to want to settle things diplomatically first before jumping into a fight.**

**- SilkYuzu**

**Notes -**

**Orestes is the son of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra. During the Trojan war, the goddess Artemis becalms the Greek ships at Aulis so Agamemnon is forced to appease the goddess by sacraficing his daughter Iphigneia. This obviously angers his wife. Also, while Agamemnon is away, Clytemnestra hooks up with Agamemnon's cousin. When Agamemnon returns from the war, Clytemnestra and her new lover kill Agamemnon.**

**Orestes is obviously furious, and to avenge his father he kills both his mother and his uncle.**


End file.
